


The Plain Companion

by Verya



Category: Doctor Who, Jane Eyre - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya/pseuds/Verya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or others who believe she is anything but plain.  Jane meets the doctor as a child, then he returns at the most inopportune time.  It's then Rochester learns more about his little governess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: The Man in the Box

* * *

 

Jane rolled again in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as her fellows slept in their beds.  As she had only four nights ago, she rose from her bed and took a small candle from the room.  She didn’t feel the cold of the ground on her feet as she walked, moving slowly to avoid the creaking boards and hinges of the old house.  This time not headed to Miss Temple's room, but to the small mound that now covered her dear friend.  Brambles tore at her thin dress and her feet, but she was numb to the pain of the world compared to what she felt in her heart.

 

Slowly, steadily, she made her way through the night mist to Helen’s grave, wondering if she would find her spirit haunting the place.  Half of her heart was terrified that she would, the other half hoping she was so that Helen could guide her from this cold and dark place.  When she reached the small, unmarked grave, she lay down on the damp earth, tears pricked the back of her eyes and fell without her willing them.  When she clasped her hands together they felt icy, though she did not notice the chill in the rest of her body.  “Helen,” she choked out, “Helen, why did you leave me?”  The cold continued to seep through her body, but all Jane could feel was her heart split in two, the tears choking her every breath.  The world began to dim, everything slowed, for a moment she thought she saw Helen sitting on the far field in the midst of wildflowers.

 

A groaning, grinding warping noise permeated the fog, then a bright light flashed behind the young girl.  She turned away from Helen towards the bright light, a tall figures stepping through it and rushing towards her just as everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

When she woke; it was warm and safe in a little cradle.  The room around her was dark and small, not her hall at Lowood where she had spent the past year or her room in Gateshead.  The floor beneath her feet was warm to the touch and she felt her way to the wall until a door handle could be found.  What was on the other side though, betrayed all forms of logic.  A great pillar stood in the center of a pedestal just half a floor below her, uneven warped walls with little round windows surrounded her.  A man with wild brown hair, strange cloths, and a bow around his neck flitted from one area of the pillar to the next turning knobs and switches and levers as a mad man.  On one such flourishing movement he stopped in the middle of a turn, “Oh good, you’re awake.  You certainly had us worried for a while."  He patted the side of the room, smiling fondly as if it could hear him.  "Now tell me,” his voice turned from loud to soft and caring as he spoke.  “What was a little girl doing crying at a grave in the middle of winter with barely any cloths on?”

 

“Where am I?”  Jane asked.  “Who are you?”

 

“We’ll ignore the breach of protocol and I’ll go ahead and answer your questions first,” the man said.  He gently lifted her from the stairs and set her on a comfortable chair before she could protest the treatment.  “My name is The Doctor, and you are in the TARDIS, my home.”

 

“I’m Jane,” she said quietly, “And I was in the graveyard to see my friend Helen.  What's a Tardis?”

 

“A graveyard is a strange place to meet,” Doctor replied.  “Why didn’t you wait until it was daylight and warm, and had cloths on.  And a TARDIS is a type of ship, a very special ship.”

 

“I have school in the day, they wouldn’t let me go see her,” Jane said, when she saw the confused man she continued.  “Helen is dead, it’s her grave I visit.  Where does this ship go?”

 

“I’d say that’s foolish, but you’re a little girl so I think it’s allowed,” The Doctor said.  “And I know loss, sometimes is makes us to foolish crazy things.  Especially loosing those we love.”  He moved in close and sat down on the stair next to her so they could look each other in the eye.  “As for where this ship goes, it goes anywhere and any time we want to go.  Well, what do you say to loosing yourself for a while.  I promise I’ll have you back in time for school tomorrow morning.”

 

“You promise?”  Jane asked.

 

“What’s your name?”  The Doctor asked.

 

“Jane Eyre,” she replied.

 

"Well then, Miss Jane Eyre," he said, smiling brightly.  "How does the Festival of Lights on The Rings of Antaris sound?  Or maybe, the nebulonic rings around planets that your world will not see for another thousand years."

 

"That sounds like foolishness," Jane replied.

 

"Yes, Jane, it will be very foolish," The Doctor said, "But won't that be the great fun of it."  He extended his hand.  "Now Jane, your answer?"  The young girl smiled and took his hand.  She traveled with him on and off for the better part of the year past Helen's death without her guardians or friends every knowing.  Jane kept her memories of her Doctor deep in her heart, her own secret.  Then his visits became less frequent, then they stopped all together.

 

* * *

 


	2. The Visitor At The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Rochester's house party has just begun, only Mason is not the only visitor from the past.

* * *

 

Jane sighed, the doors to Thornfield's drawing room a portal to another world, one she had little desire to enter except for the presence of Mr. Rochester. Had he not requested her, she would have been more than happy to retire after supper.  The ideas of these fine people did not set with her and she did not feel like sitting around and listening to them talk of nothing.  Her only consolation was that she could spend the time sitting by the fire, watching it dance while toning out what the people were saying.

 

So far her plan was working, she was comfortable enough tuning out their talk of 'lower' people.  “Excuse me,” Mrs. Fairfax interrupted, entering the gallery and interrupting the conversation on governesses.  “Mr. Rochester, I beg your pardon but there’s a visitor at the front door.”

 

“What is his name?”  Rochester asked, “Did we forget any Eshton?”

 

“Forgive me sir,” Mrs. Fairfax said, “The Gentleman is here for Miss Eyre, he says he’s your doctor.”  Jane was on her feet before anyone could even move, her eyes half afraid and half elated.

 

“He’s here?”  She asked.  “At the front door?”

 

"Doctor?"  Rochester asked at the same time.  "Jane, are you..."

 

“Yes, well I was at the front door but then I got bored so I came here,” Doctor said, sweeping in wearing a great coat and top hat.  “Jane Eyre, you were smaller when I saw you last.  Not by much, but you are bigger I’d say.”

 

“Doctor,” Jane tried to interject.

 

“Interrupting is rude Jane, especially when I have an important guest to introduce,” Doctor said, “Besides, you shouldn’t worry about offending these people, I can tell their brains are all so little.  One or two exceptions but an overall waste of your time especially for someone like yourself.”  He had flitted from one guest to the other, staring at them and examining them with a detached eye.  "This one is particularly stupid, I'm not even going to bother.  Dear Jane, is this where you've been spending your time?  I taught you better than that."

 

“Doctor,” Jane said, her voice raised to nearly a shout, “Please, if we could retire to another room, perhaps...”

 

“I told you Jane, I have a guest to introduce and he’s come a very long way to see you,” Doctor continued, turning around her and moving back towards the door.  “He wouldn’t leave me alone until I promised to return him to his beloved Jane.”  Jane turned quite pale and Rochester moved closer to her, fearing a fainting fit and becoming more enraged at the newcomer by the moment.  “Ladies, gentleman, child, permit me to introduce his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Ludwig Edwin Oswald Longstaff.”  A tall figure with impeccable taste and classic features swept into the room, he was wearing the very height of fashion.

 

“Your Majesty,” Jane said, quickly falling to a low curtsy and bowing her head.  The rest of the room quickly stood from their chairs and then lowered themselves as custom dictated even if they did not recognize the title.

 

“Now Jane,” the handsome man said as he approached her, “I’ve told you, that is not how you address me, and you are never to bow in my presence.”  The man gently took her hand and raised her to standing, pressing a kiss to the back of it once she stood.  Her cheeks flamed and she looked away in response.

 

“That is not an appropriate greeting here Your Majesty,” Jane said, lowering her hand and holding them in front of her primly.

 

“You must instruct me on protocol then,” the emperor stated.  "And you must call me Edwin."

 

"Protocol dictates that I would address you as 'Your Imperial Highness' since titles are fairly important here," Jane replied.

 

"Even among old friends?"  The man asked.

 

"Of differing rank certainly," Jane said again.

 

"Well I do not agree and though we are not in my home, you must call me Edwin," the emperor said, "But I can see the doctor has brought me at the middle of a party, which I must apologize for.  Would you be so kind as to personally introduce me to the host, so I can ask his forgiveness."

 

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce Mr Edward Rochester," Jane said as Rochester rose from his bow.  "I am governess to his ward."

 

"I must beg your apologies Rochester, the Doctor neglected to tell me our destination was a private home," Edwin greeted.

 

"Your Majesty we are at your disposal," Rochester replied, "I can have a room made up for you."

 

"I would never dream of putting one of Jane's friend's out, I have very reasonable accommodations with The Doctor," Edwin replied.  "Please, I have no wish to be rude, introduce me to the rest of your party."  Jane introduced the room and she saw the conversations started behind their fans about the new arrival and how the two men knew Jane.  They were nothing but polite to the Emperor, fanning around him for information and favor.  Jane took the first opportunity she could to meet the Doctor in one of the far corners, unaware that Rochester was within ear shot.

 

"How long Jane," The Doctor asked, looking down at his hands with a haunted look behind his eyes.  "How long for you?"

 

"Eight years," Jane said quietly, sitting next to him on the window seat.  "How long for you?"

 

"I think I've lost count," the older man replied.  Jane said nothing, quietly sitting next to the man as he stared into the fire.  "No, you're right, I do remember.  I've been gone from you eighty three years.  So much has happened Jane, so much.  I don't even know where to begin, I feel as though time has slowed, and everyone I've failed is clawing at my heel."

 

Jane reached over and took his hand in her own.  "You are here Doctor, right here, do not go anywhere else.  Stay with me, rest your soul."

 

"Such quiet acceptance," The Doctor said, mirroring Rochester's words from weeks before.  "Always, even when you were a baby, such a quiet passion for living, running around and seeing what trouble we could get into."  The Doctor ran one of his larger hands over Jane's  smaller ones, as if he had forgotten what human touch felt like.  "I have missed you Jane, I know you don't understand why I had to leave you, but if I hadn't I would have lost you.  I couldn't loose you Jane, I've lost to much to loose you too."

 

"I do understand Doctor," Jane said quietly.  "You don't have to tell me what war you fought this time."  A laugh from the group drew both pairs of eyes to the main congregation.  The emperor had said something and the twins were, however subtlety, falling over each other to get his attention.  "Did you really have to bring Edwin?"

 

The Doctor and Jane shared a brief chuckle at the conversation before The Doctor's face broke out in a small smile.  "I was passing by and the old girl needed a charge, he offered to help me but then asked if I had kept track of you over the years.  Seems like he missed his childhood friend."

 

Jane laughed quietly and then quieted.  "I missed you my friend.  Do you know how long you will stay?"

 

"Who said I'm staying Jane?  Maybe I've come to steal you again?" He smiled.  "Would you run across the stars with me again?"

 

"You know I would Doctor, but is that what you want?"  Jane asked, "What you need?"  The Doctor froze, as if the time around him had slowed to a stop for as long as he willed.  "Stay with me Doctor, as long as you need."

 

Rochester moved away, he had clearly underestimated the relationship between the two.  She had obviously known him quite a while and despite the claim she had never travelled beyond England, he had obviously taken her somewhere.  It was a strangeness that would require a lot of delicate sensibility to discover who this strangers were to his Jane.  "Rochester!"  Blanche cried, her voice making him jump in surprise when he realized how close he had wandered to the pair.  "You're needed, we need another to make a pair."

 

"When you summon Miss Ingram, I must obey," he stated, turning away from the young woman and her strange friend to rejoin his party.  Jane and The Doctor smiled and Jane rose to take Adele to bed, The Doctor and Edwin left soon after assuring Rochester they had accommodation.  He watched the two strangers go and continued to wonder their strange connection to his governess.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go.... GERONIMO!!!
> 
> (sorry - had to)


	3. The Emperor's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwin asks something of Jane, and she agrees.

* * *

  

Jane came down for breakfast in the kitchen with Adele, only to find Mrs. Fairfax bustling in from the main dining room.  "Miss Jane, you've been requested at breakfast," she said, "Both Mr. Rochester and the Emperor inquired about your presence."

 

"I should change," Jane said quickly, having put on her normal grey dress for the day.

 

"There is no time, quickly now, Leah must get the breakfast out," Mrs. Fairfax continued.  "I was going to announce it when your Doctor insisted another place be set."  Jane rose, kissed Adele and told her to stay and eat with Sophie, and made her way to the lesser of the dining rooms where the formal breakfasts were served.

 

"Ah, Jane," The Doctor greeted, standing to help her into her chair between himself and The Emperor, who sat just next to Rochester.  It was clear from a few glares from the fine gowned women that they did not approve of her place of honor amongst the young men in the room.  "Thank you for joining us on such short notice."

 

"Thank you Doctor," Jane said as he pushed in her chair.

 

"As if I would miss the opportunity to dine with you," Edwin replied, "Besides, I should put my foot down about the traditional welcome."

 

"It would have been rude to demand a banquet in a place you were not known," Jane replied, a wry grin Rochester had never seen crossing her face.  The dishes were brought out and conversation around the table continued.

 

"I was referring to the fire dance," Edwin replied, "and I know for a fact that our dear Doctor has everything you need to perform it, if our host would have no exceptions."

 

Jane laughed lightly, "Edwin it has been years.  I couldn't possibly..."

 

"Do not let her fool you Rochester," Edwin smiled, "Our Jane was one of the best performers I've ever seen and she never forgets anything.  One day of practice and she'll look just as she did when she was in practice."

 

"I have Adele to teach Edwin," Jane protested, "My responsibilities do not bow to your whims here Your Majesty."

 

"Yours might not but our dear host may cave," Edwin replied with an equally wry smile.  “How about it Rochester?  There is a traditional banquet and festival in which several traditional dances are performed when the Emperor travels.  Jane has been trained in the traditional fire dances, I remember being a particular talent if she would be given a day to prepare she could perform after dinner.  We can forego the feast, I find your dinners to be quite enjoyable.”

 

“We should make a night of it,” Blanche interjected, hoping to be part of the conversation again.  “I would love to learn more of you culture your Majesty, we have hard so little of it.”

 

“It appears I must appease my guests,” Rochester replied, not happy to be going against Jane’s wishes but unable to turn down an Emperor staying at his house.  “Is there anything I can do Ms. Eyre, except give you and Adele the day?”

 

“I can arrange outside seating and a performance area for Jane,” The Doctor replied, “And last for music.  Jane, if you will accompany my after breakfast I can help you prepare.”

 

“Many thanks Doctor,” Jane replied.

 

“While they are away we must beg more information from our new guests,” Mrs. Ingram started.  “Neither of you have told us much about yourselves or where you’ve come from.  Doctor, are you married or are you a bachelor?”

 

The Doctor’s fork slipped on his plate with a screech and he looked very dark, Jane’s hand shot out and rested over his comfortingly.  “It’s all right,” she said quietly before turning to Mrs. Ingram.  “The Doctor is a widower Mrs. Ingram.”

 

“Oh, I’m so very sorry,” she said, going a little pale at having insulted the honored guest.

 

“You must have loved her very much,” one of the twins said sympathetically, “I am sorry for your loss.”

 

“It is still keenly felt,” The Doctor replied quietly.  “Her name was River.”

 

“How astonishing that even across time and space, there are still forces at work that we do not understand,” Dr. Carter began.  “There is so much we do not yet know, how two souls can be so linked.”

 

“Love is the greatest unknown power we have yet to quantify,” Doctor replied, his mood swinging back up to jovial in the next heartbeat.  “I’ve thought about giving it a try, but it took millennia to calculate the resonance of a wooden door so I’m not sure how long it would take to calculate the power of love.”  A light laugh went around the room, believing the Doctor was in jest.  “Either way, Jane, after breakfast why don’t you and I run an errand and make sure we have what you need for tonight?”

 

“It appears I am outvoted,” Jane replied, taking another sip of her tea, “I will not need much Doctor, you may even have all of it with you.”

 

“Very good, I will get to watch you practice then,” The Doctor replied.  “Since Edwin is tearing you away from your duties I think it is only right he should spend the day with your pupil.  I think he could learn some of your history or whatever just as well as she can.”  The room smiled and quickly went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

Rochester saw several people working with the Doctor setting up some type of stage, easily in view of the library and after Rochester had approved the location.  It was simple flat wooden panels, a few chairs for the small group, and closed barrels in four locations around the stage.  He saw Jane out there, in a slim skirted dress twirling weighted ropes around in fancy circles, gently turning from one side to another.

 

“What do you think this dance will be?”  Blanche asked, appearing at his shoulder.  “His Highness seems very civilized but we know so little about him.”  Blanche looked between Rochester and his unwavering gaze on the governess.  “I guess this is the strangest thing for me, is how did the Doctor have cloths for Miss Eyre readily available?  There is so much we don’t know about him and how he knows Miss Eyre, or why he has come.  Very strange don’t you think?  I may not know your governess as well as you do, but she doesn’t seem the fanciful type, and she did touch the Doctor’s hand very readily.”

 

“Miss Eyre was comforting an old friend on the _death of his wife_.  I think we will see her dance tonight,” Rochester replied, turning and walking towards the staircase, “As for knowing His Majesty, I think I should visit my ward.  Excuse me Miss Ingram.”  Rochester picked up his book and started climbing his stairs to the study room Adele had been moved to when the house party started.  He could hear Adele and The Emperor babbling away in French, it sounded as though his new guest spoke it as well as someone born in Paris.

 

“Ah, Rochester,” Edwin replied, turning from the globe he and Adele had been examining.  “I was just telling Adele of an adventure The Doctor and I went on with Jane in the Eilenium Galaxy.  Riveting I assure you.”

 

“He says that Miss Eyre had tea with the Galactic Superioion when they were young,” Adele said, “But surely Mis Eyre has not travelled far from England, she is so young!”

 

“Miss Eyre will tell us the truth of it,” Rochester replied.  “If her companion will not do so for us.”

 

“Miss Eyre and I were very young and had very active brains I can tell you,” Edwin replied as Adele busied herself with a doll.  “I am curious, Mr. Rochester, what your relationship is to her.”

 

“I am her employer,” Rochester replied.  “In truth I have not known her very long, I have only returned from abroad very recently.”

 

“Recently is long enough for Jane to leave an impression if my memory serves me right,” Edwin continued; a fond, nostalgic smile on his face.  “When I first met her, we were so young, years ago.  She had no one, but she was so…amazing.  I cannot describe it, but you’ll see some of it tonight when she dances.  Everything you need to know about Jane, you’ll see it when she steps on that stage.”

 

“If I may,” Rochester asked, making sure Adele was entranced with the globe.  “Why have you chosen to travel so far to see Miss Eyre?”

 

“This is a complicated question,” Edwin sighed, “And I’m back to see Jane, she is… very missed.  Perhaps I could even convince her to travel with me once again.”

 

“Miss Eyre would leave us?”  Adele asked, heartbreak on her little face.

 

“Oh, not for long little one,” Edwin replied, smiling broadly.  “Besides, for you it would only seem like a day or a week, not so long right?”  Adele looked at him with a glance, eyes shifting from their visitor and back to the globe.  “Children are always so much smarter and so much more aware than we give them credit for.  I wonder…there is no point traveling down roads not seen yet.”

 

“Monsieur Edwin,” Adele addressed, turning from the globe, “Tell me more about the Far East and their Great Wall.  Does it really go for miles and miles?”

 

“Such a potential in there little one, a thirst for knowledge,” Edwin replied, smiling broadly, “We must fill some of it.  Yes, China does have a great wall and it goes for miles and miles…”  Rochester watched as Edwin took to the child over their own conversation, their class difference meant there was nothing he could do until the Emperor decided to return to the topic.  He went toward the window after a few minutes and looked out over the garden; Jane was there practicing with two ropes twirling about from her hands.  The look on her face was something he had only seen once before when she was examining him in front of the fire, that intense look of concentration, the one that meant she wasn’t focusing on anything else.

 

He wanted to have that look on him again, the Doctor was standing off to one side watching her fondly.  The older man spoke to Jane, and she responded with a smile, but he could not tell what they were saying.  A jealous rage took over his heart for a brief moment, like he hadn’t known since that night in Paris over a decade previous. As much as he didn't want to give Miss. Ingram the satisfaction, there was the question of how The Doctor had clothing and Jane’s performance equipment with him.  How she had never mentioned him before, or the apparent wild tales of their travels?  Rochester felt that green snake settle deep within his soul, just as the lion of his protectiveness for the young woman rearing to the front.  These strange men should have no part of what was _his_.  Jane was something to be treasured, to be protected from the world’s cruelties that had yet to touch her, not something to be thrust into the center of attention.  These men seemed to want to do just that, to show her off as if she were theirs.  It made Rochester’s blood boil as much as the Ingram's unkind words toward her had.  He resolved to speak to Jane that night, after her performance, to find out the truth of it all.

 

* * *

 

Rochester did not see Jane again that evening, The Doctor appeared in the dining room and informed them the young woman would see them after the meal for entertainment.  The dinner conversation was subdued from their unexpected guests.  Both remaining very quiet about what would be happening in the traditional Imperial dance, they just shared some type of secret look and a smile.  Rochester breathed deeply, remembering he couldn’t afford to insult someone so far above his station.  Conversation lilted between his guests, then The Doctor stood.

 

“Now, if everyone would join us on the lawn,” he started, “I believe Miss Eyre is ready for us.”  There were torches lit on the garden path, Rochester noticed them being extinguished behind them so the group was never in full light.  The ladies chittered behind their fans, voices low to avoid detection.  “If everyone could find a seat, the lights will need to be extinguished for the show.”  The Doctor walked off into the darkness, Rochester knew it was towards the edge of the stage.  Edwin, holding Adele’s hand, went to the center of the little grouping of chairs there and placed her on his left.

 

“Rochester, join me,” he demanded as the others took their places.  Rochester nodded and took the chair to the right of The Emperor.

 

“What kind of dance is this?”  Adele asked, “My mother has taught me several dances, but none of them were in the dark like this.”

 

“This is called a fire dance, and I can safely say that none here have seen a dance like this,” Edwin replied, a knowing smile on his face.  Unknown attendants appeared and doused the torches, only lighting a few small torches at the perimeter of the stage.

 

“Ladies, Gentlemen,” The doctor said, appearing only partially lit after a moment in the quiet darkness.  “I give you, Miss Jane Eyre.”  The introduction was simple and then all they could see was a barely lit black form walking onto the stage, two glowing embers swaying with the person’s steps.

 

What happened next there were no words for, a tribal drum began to beat and the woman was clearly moving at the embers spun in the night, leaving trails of sparks in their wake.  It wasn’t until they brushed the ground that Rochester truly got a look at what was happening.  Adele gasped in surprise as awe with the rest of the group, the emperor was merely smiling.  Jane was there, a close fitted pair of trousers and a shirt, both black as the night around them.  The embers danced around her hands, as if by magic, then they would sent showers of sparks in different directions to light the night.  They spun faster and faster, and Jane’s form became clearer against the falling embers.

 

“What witchcraft is this?”  One of the ladies gasped as Jane sent towering pillars of sparks all around her.  She was completely visible now as she was surrounded by the falling bits of fire.

 

“You will see,” the emperor said, “She is no magician, just a very gifted performer.”  Jane’s embers twirled faster and faster, the patterns of sparks became more elaborate, dancing around each other and and fading into fantastical patterns.

 

“How exquisite,” Lord Eshton commented.  The patterns continued to build, Jane made the sparks dance over each other like a waterfall, spinning to give them illusion they were falling by themselves.  Then she gave a last set of complicated spins, the drums barely noticed for her dancing, towering sets of sparks were sent up again before the embers were finally put out.  The field plunged into darkness as the stage lights were also extinguished.

 

Edwin and Adele were the first to clap, both calling out “Bravo” as the rest of the group joined in.  Torches were bought in again and Jane was seen on stage, two ropes with something weighted hanging from the end in her hands.  She smiled at Edwin, her breath coming in sharp pants, and bowed to the group.

 

“That was amazing,” one of the twins said, breathless, “Who knew Miss Eyre was capable of such…action?”

 

“It is unexpected,” her sister replied.  Jane accepted a cloak from The Doctor and looked much more comfortable now that she was not only clad in the shirt and trousers.

 

“Thank you Jane,” Edwin said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.  “As enchanting as I remember.”

 

“Miss Eyre, Miss Eyre,” Adele cried, throwing her arms around the woman’s waist.  “How beautiful your dance was.”

 

“Thank you Adele,” she said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around the girl in return.

 

“You see here, the spun metal is very thin, but sparks when it rubs up against each other,” Edwin said, holing aloft on of Jane’s instruments.  “It is very difficult and requires precision for a performance, or else the sparks may ignite and hurt the performer.  As you see, not witchcraft.”

 

“Miss Eyre will you teach me to dance like that?”  Adele begged, “I was so very beautiful, I could hardly keep my seat.”

 

“It takes a lot of time to learn Adele,” Jane promised, “But if The Doctor is willing to gift us some of his supply, we can begin once the weather is less changeable.”

 

“Of course,” The Doctor nodded.

 

“Oh many, many thanks,” Adele said, twirling around and curtseying to the older man.

 

“She does you a credit Jane,” Edwin said, taking her hand for a moment before Jane ended their contact.  Rochester felt that same creep of jealously from that afternoon.  He wanted to end the party, to go back to just him and his Jane, but propriety deemed it necessary that he wait out the promised time before calling the party to an end.  If asked at that moment, Rochester could not have banished his guests quickly enough.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, real life got in the way. Hopefully my bones and my immune system will cooperate in the next few months. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing.
> 
>  
> 
> Jane's dance is inspired by sparkle poi, if you haven't heard of it check out YouTube, it's pretty cool.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been bugging me for a while - I decided to stop questioning my brain. More to come.


End file.
